mtisarogshsifandomcom-20200213-history
Mt. Isarog Got Talent
"Got talent? Coming soon..." '' - (Tagline for the show) '''Mt. Isarog Got Talent '''is a talent show that was held on Sept. 9 2011 in the Mt. Isarog classroom. Performances range from dancing, singing, acting, and showing of tricks. Mechanics Each performance is comprised of a minumum 1 person and a maximum of 7 people. Contestants are given 1 minute until 5 minutes to perform. No discriminating, explicit, racial, sexual or vulgar acts may be performed. Failure to comply will lead to automatic disqualification. Criteria The performances will be graded based on the following: '''Creativity - '''25 points Costume/Props - 5 points '''Audience Impact -' 10 points Performance/Awesomeness -''' 10 points Performance Jayselle Chavarria and Renzo Lapitan led the show as the emcees. In an unexpected turn, Mt. Batulao was included into audience. All the contestants were startled but nevertheless prepared for their performance. Due to the unexpected announcement of the NCAE Simulation, the order of presentation was changed. Ticzon and Friends would be the first to perform. Simply Mickey chose to join with the fomer group and present with them, combining the two performers into one group. ''Ticzon and Friends'' played the song "Reverend's Daughter" by Typecast. With the accompaniment of Raf's guitar, they performed quite well. Leo and Peng exchanged places in singing the song. All in all, they brought out the rock in their performance. * - See statistics on the grading system Next to perform was the ''Celebrity Duets''. They performed the song "" by . James, for comical effect, lip-synched to the song while Trixia sang to the song. It was a minus one peformance. Overall, they did a good job in making the audience laugh. * - See statistics on the grading system One of the most awaited performances, ''Renzo Lapitan'' showed everyone he could sing a love song. He performed "Awake" by Secondhand Serenade. With the guitar of Raf Carandang, Renzo captivated the attention of the audience and swayed their hands to the song. Overall, Renzo did pretty well in singing. * - See statistics on the grading system An all girl band,'' SOLEJAMCK'', caught the attention of everyone by not only performing a song but a short skit. With Lerma and Jalyn on guitars and Mckaye and Pia on vocals, they performed "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. Overall, the entire musicality was well maintained and they ended up winning 3rd place. * - See statistics on the grading system The first solo performer, ''JC Castro'', performed his own compostion titled "A Part of Me". Despite being on his own, he performed quite well and garnered the applause of the audience. His performance was specifically dedicated to the late Herbert Dadios Pantua, Tyrone's father. * - See statistics on the grading system The first instrumental perfomer, ''Karyl Belen'', surprised the crowd by showing everyone that she could play the piano. She performed the song "" by . Despite being unable to play the entire piece because of anxiety, the crowd still cheered on for her. Overall, everyone now knows that Karyl has a knack for the piano. * - See statistics on the grading system Next in line was ''Jayla Chavarria''. She danced to the beat of "Toxic" by Britney Spears. Her moves and expressions made the crowd realize that she was a really good dancer. Everyone saw her talent and was amazed at what she could do. Overall, her dance captivated the crowd and pushed her to becoming 2nd place in the contest. * - See statistics on the grading system 3rd to the last to perform was the ''Blaine Crew''. The crowd favorite, the group performed vaious dance moves that took the audience by storm. They danced to the songs "Forever" By Chris Brown, "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO and "Teach Me How to Dougie" by Cali Swag District. Jastine Ramilla was the key member to succumbing the crowd's attention. Overall, they performed quite well and ended up becoming the champions to the first ever Isarog Got Talent. * - See statistics on the grading system ''Mae Legaspi'' showed her skills in the art of magic by performing a very short but high impact magic trick. The performance led the audience wondering on how she did her magic. Overall, she won the attention of the crowd and showed that she could perform some magic. * - See statistics on the grading system The last to perform, ''Cyanide and Happiness''''', wooed the crowd with different skits and talents. From dancing, to acting, to rapping, they showed a variety to the crowd. Despite being unable to complete most of their performance because of laughter, they still got the attention of the crowd and made them awe and lol. * - See statistics on the grading system Contestants Statistics: * - Sir Brisky's score is based on his own scale. 20 is added to the raw score in place of that to even out all the scores. * Judges' decision is FINAL. " - Final score with added 20.